The Lesson
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: No fancy summary on this one so uh... Warnings and stuff inside. I'd advise you to pay attention to them and follow if you are to read this story. It differs and is somewhat darker than my past Walking Dead fanfics.


So uh, here's an odd fanfiction... Only read it if you're a very open minded person on love.

Pairing: Rick/Carl

Warning: Contains explicit slash and incest between father and son. I repeat, if you're against such things, TURN BACK NOW! I will not tolerate flames when my stories have warnings so ONLY read this if you like that kinda stuff. Thank you.

Sorry for any errors but uh... Really didn't feel like reading over all this. :P

Enjoy my newly written sin!

* * *

"You know, I'm really proud of you, Carl." Rick said, glancing over to the boy as they worked on tending to the small garden of theirs.

Moments like this were rare. Moments of it just being the two of them and Rick being able to talk to Carl without them arguing, without anyone else interfering and although the walkers were in the background with their moans and groans filling the air, Rick was just focused on his boy.

The boy looked up to his dad, with somewhat of surprise on his face. It was barely there, but Rick could see it. "T-thanks dad..." He muttered, with a half smile.

"You've really grown." Rick continued, and Carl wasn't sure why they were still dragging this conversation on, nor why Rick was no longer focusing on the vegetables but instead him, staring at him as if he hadn't seen Carl in forever - even though it was just last night.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my dad?" Carl asked sarcastically and a tad bit suspiciously.

Rick chuckled. "I know, I'm actin' a little strange but... I've been thinkin' an awful lot lately... And, I'm just so grateful I still have you here." He explained, reaching a hand out to stroke along the boy's cheek gently.

Carl raised an eyebrow at the sign of affection. That was weird, and a little awkward. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing... Just... Thinking back on how far you've come along, how far we've come along; together." Rick answered. "You're all I got left, of my old life that is..." He muttered, leaning in closer to Carl.

Carl wasn't sure what was to happen next. His father wasn't himself today, he could easily tell that. Something was off and he didn't have time to figure out what, until the unthinkable happened... Until his father had dared to do something Carl would've never thought of!

"If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Was Rick's final words, before he had leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips.

Carl's eyes went wide and all he could do was stare at the man. He was shocked, and he couldn't find it in him to pull away from Rick... His father, the man that made him... He was... This couldn't be happening! It had to be some kind of bizarre dream, yeah... That's it...

Yet, it was oh so real, and Carl was feeling so many things suddenly; nervousness and confusion just being a few of them... As much as he wanted it to be, it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

Rick finally pulled away though, giving Carl time to catch his breath and collect his thoughts again.

"You're precious to me... You know that?" The man asked, continuing to stare down at the boy; Carl's blue eyes catching his and keeping them there.

Carl heard the words, yet he couldn't manage a reply to them. He was still quite surprised of what had happened... Even if, it wasn't that bad... It couldn't be bad, right? That kiss had him feeling good... And energetic all of a sudden, and he's never been told to be against such things. School hadn't taught such things, Lori never spoke of it and Rick was a man who usually avoided explanations to Carl's many questions he's had. This seemed rather normal to him...

And, even though Rick knew of the sin in it, and how it isn't right; he couldn't refuse. He's tried to chase the thoughts away, but it was useless and he just had to know what it was like to kiss the boy... His boy, and oh, did it feel amazing! It had him longing for more and the fact it was wrong didn't even occur to him anymore.

Carl swallowed deeply, as he tried to think of the proper thing to say but really, there wasn't anything he could say. He's never been kissed by anyone, so just generally he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do.

Sighing when he got no reply, Rick began to worry that maybe he's done something wrong. Maybe his son didn't even like men... Maybe he might've known how this wasn't right... Surely Carl wasn't just clueless on the whole situation... He's always been such a smart kid...

"Sorry... Guess I shouldn't have done that..." Rick spoke, looking away.

"What does it mean? That kiss... Aren't you supposed to do that kinda stuff with someone you really love?" Carl asked finally. Surely Rick didn't think of him as he once did Lori, did he?

"Well, Carl... You are but..." Rick trailed off.

"But you love me... Yet, you can't love me like mom... Right?" Carl asked, frowning slightly. Perhaps, there was a part of him - even if he never knew it - that wanted Rick to think of him like that. Before this, the man was just there in his life... Physically but not emotionally. Carl wanted to know he had his father's love and it's a shame it took an apocalypse to force it out of him... And Carl still wasn't sure if he had it.

"In some ways, I've loved you more than I have your mother." Rick answered, and Carl gasped. Did he just hear that right?

"I don't know what to say..." Carl muttered, looking down.

"That's alright boy... How about we drop it for now? We'll talk about it again later tonight." Rick replied.

Carl nodded. "Alright."

"In the mean time, you need to go get your chores done."

Carl sighed and stood. "Right..." And with that, he went on his way to start the chores.

* * *

Night had fallen, and everyone had already bedded down. Rick had retrieved Carl earlier, telling him to spend the night with him, in his cell. It wasn't an invitation Carl could decline. Rick wouldn't have it any other way tonight, and besides they still had that talk to get out of the way... And Carl didn't mind this exactly, didn't mind being in the man's bed, so close to him.

Considering the bed was small, there wasn't hardly any room for two people, therefore Carl really had no choice in the matter anyway but to be pressed so close to Rick. What was optional though, was Rick's arm being wrapped around him. That wasn't necessary, but Rick might've thought different. Carl didn't object though, because this wasn't so bad... It was a since of comfort, and reminded the boy he still had what was left of his family here with him. Of course, he had Judith but, she was different. Very different.

Rick hadn't said a word yet about the whole situation. Instead, the moment he had pulled Carl down onto the bed beside him, he had the boy cuddled next to him, and his head resting against his son's, and him taking in the boy's scent.

Rick just... He needed a moment to be this close to Carl, to take it all in, to take in the presence of his boy and everything Carl was and fuck those who thought it was wrong. Eventually _someone_ would know... But screw them. He loved his boy, Carl made him proud of who he was - proud to be a father and Carl comforted him, eased him in his time of stress and uncertainty. That was all that love was made to be. That's what real love was.

Again, Carl wasn't against it because he's never been taught not to be... Besides, even though this was his dad, it didn't change the fact that being this close to Rick sent a feeling of warmth through his stomach. He was perfectly okay with this - whatever this was, even if it was still confusing. But love itself - whether with family, or a stranger would be confusing to a teenage boy.

Carl's done some thinking on it while he was out working today. And, it wasn't that bad if **anyone** thought about it. After all, humans started out with TWO people... So, family had to do this sorta thing, to get population going, right? Well, yes! That's his only conclusion so actually... It was in the long run right... Besides, they were males, it's not like he had to worry with children and the problems it could cause...

Perhaps he's over thought this.

"Carl, I know this is all new to you, and you're probably unsure of all the things you feel, but I'd like to know what you think of today... Of now." Rick suddenly spoke, low enough so only Carl could hear.

"It doesn't really bother me... But I don't know what I'm supposed to do...You told me I was too young for dating so... I never got the experience..." Carl muttered.

"Maybe I was just a bit jealous, and didn't want someone else with you." Rick confessed, swallowing deeply. Every parent fears their child someday growing up, falling in love, and leaving them to start a family of their own but with Rick it was far worse. If he lost his boy to someone else, it'd crush him... Carl was his, and he would always see him as such and protect that he saw as belonging to him.

"Did you really mean what you said? About loving me more than mom?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I loved your mother too but you're a lot like her... There's a lot of her in you and the only thing you have is my attitude and well, I don't think you even have that." Rick chuckled softly.

"You think I'm like mom?" Carl questioned. He never really saw Lori in him. He strived to be like Rick... A seemingly fearless man, who was quick on making decisions, who stood for his beliefs and was head strong on what he wanted... He strived to be a leader, but he supposed he was a lot like Lori and destined to be a follower, like her.

"Yeah... Well, you're different in some ways... On some things, she was ready to give in but yet, you have a determination to go for what you want... However, you're understanding of many things like her, so it seems..." Rick trailed off, his hand gently moving down the boy's side.

Carl shivered under the touch and he was speechless just like earlier. And that also frustrated him. What were all these feelings boiling up inside him about? He knew what a crush was like - considering he had one on Beth but... This was so different!

Then, Rick's hand slipped under the boy's shirt, his fingers lightly making their way back up Carl's side, along his skin.

Carl jerked at first, letting out a soft giggle. "Hey! That tickles!" He hissed, turning his head to glare at the adult.

"Oh?" Rick grinned mischievously and right away Carl knew what he was up to.

"No! Please dad!" He pleaded, yet it done no good for Rick began to tickle the boy, and all Carl could do was place a hand over his mouth in order not to wake the whole prison with his laughter as he cursed his father mentally.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" The boy begged, his words coming out barely audible through his hand and the fact he was laughing behind it.

How did something so serious become so playful suddenly?! And in a sense, Carl hated it for its playful factor... Laughing about such things was something kids done, no? This was something kids done... He was no kid, not anymore... Yet it did feel refreshing to laugh so hard, even if Rick was playing a dirty trick on him.

"Dad!" Carl squeaked, and Rick finally gave in and stopped, letting his hand rest upon the boy's hip.

"Feels good to laugh, doesn't it?" He asked.

Carl scoffed, catching his breath. "Maybe..." Maybe it wasn't so bad... So long as it was Rick... He always enjoyed the way his dad brought out a smile from him or a chuckle, even if Carl had been damn determined not to let such things happen.

But, laughter and childish things aside... There was something else Rick's first touches had brought forth, something Carl wasn't really all that familiar with yet... He didn't know how to voice that though, and ask Rick about it... The man was still his father after all, and discussing the act of being turned on with him was out of the question, until later at least... Yeah, later was good... Carl would just... Let it pass and hopefully Rick would give his actions a rest for tonight. He had to be tired, right?...

Tired or not though, Rick brought the boy closer (if it was possible), and began to nuzzle against him, his hand working its way down his slender body again, making Carl squirm. Rick hadn't been side tracked completely from his original plan.

"Must be irritating, isn't it?" He asked, and Carl froze. "I know how it is. I was your age once and going through the exact same thing... Only I didn't have anyone to help me..." Rick whispered, leaning in to kiss along Carl's neck.

A soft moan escaped the boy before he could even attempt to hold it in and there was NOTHING he could do to hold back the effects Rick's kissing and nibbling done to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Carl finally managed, after clearing his throat.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you... This is just... A lesson, to teach you how to deal with the urges that'll come even when I'm not touching or kissing you." Rick explained, his warm breath brushing over Carl's skin.

Carl couldn't say for sure what that meant, but he trusted his father... Nodding once, the boy turned so that he now faced Rick.

Rick took a moment to stare into those eyes he loved so much... They were like an endless ocean and ever so beautiful that made even a world ran by zombies seem something to be thankful for.

Then, he leaned in, kissing the boy upon the lips and although it still had some gentleness to it, the kiss was passionate, as his hands fumbled with Carl's pants, attempting to get them unbuttoned and unzipped.

Carl didn't protest against it, and he wasn't really sure he wanted to. The need to be touched in clothed places grew all the more, and if Rick was willing to teach him how to tame such feelings and ease them, well he was willing to learn.

As Rick successfully undone the boy's pants - gaining a low moan from Carl when his hand slipped inside his boxers - he slipped his tongue into Carl's mouth, intensifying their kiss... And boy, Carl didn't think it could get much better than that! It felt so good, so damn good... His heart was beating fast, his eyes were closed and his fingers now clinging onto his father's shirt as his moans left him, mixing with those of Rick's as the man stroked him the best he could in the confinement o f Carl's boxers.

Rick himself had to admit that this was... Well, it was hot. He knew it'd be interesting, and entertaining and amazing just to even come close to sharing a moment like this with his son but... My God! It just sent a rush of adrenalin through him when he finally got to touch his son like this, to kiss him, to have his tongue in that sweet warmth... If he were to burn in hell for this, Christ it was completely worth it for Carl was heaven on earth.

It only got better when Carl began to grind against him, his moans growing louder at the pleasure, despite the fact his lips were still connected with Rick's as the man's tongue dominated over his in a playful fight.

However, soon after, Rick pulled his hand out from the boy's boxers, earning a whimper from the boy that just hit him in all the right ways...

Rick made swift work of pulling down the boy's pants and boxers, fully freeing the teenager's erect member. Rick then took it back in hand, and stroked him at a firmer and faster pace and he had Carl right where he wanted him; completely engulfed in a world of pleasure, thrusting his hips against the older's hold and unable to suppress his delicious moans.

It had Rick himself as hard as steel, and yearning for the same treatment he was giving Carl; if not more... He wondered what it'd feel like to have something other than his tongue in the boy's mouth or perhaps in a completely different tight cavern...

No, it was too soon for that... Still, thought of actually being inside his boy sent a chill up his spine, had his cock aching all the more and had him moaning even louder. Hell, he wasn't even thinking about waking the other's up. They were probably out like a light anyway...

"Carl" Rick managed to speak after a moment.

"Mm, huh?" The boy asked.

"Think you can repeat the same thing I'm doin to you, to me?" The man questioned. Carl was usually the type of person who needed to be showed something only once, and he could do it just as good if not better. Rick hoped this was no different because he **really** needed his satisfaction too.

Carl merely nodded, and his hands went to unbutton Rick's pants, making quick work of the job. He took the older's member out of the man's boxers and began to copy the movement of Rick's hand to an extent. He wasn't able to keep up with Rick's firmness or quite his pace, of course Rick wasn't expecting that. Yet, it was still a pleasure.

Rick brought his strokes to a stop however, and went back to bite along Carl's neck - careful not to leave marks though (oh but did he want to!), as he began to rub his thumb along the tip of his boy's erection.

At that, Carl honestly couldn't take anymore. It had taken all his might to control himself **this** long. But oh, when Rick had done _that_, there was no holding back any longer. With a gasp, the boy released onto the man's hand, and Rick felt a new accomplishment. He was the one to give Carl his first orgasm, he was the first to witness it; no stranger, no one else...

Despite the teenager being wore out by now and just longing for sleep, he continued with his job of pleasuring Rick. It was only fair after all, right? It just wouldn't be right if he didn't return the favor... Lovers were suppose to both be equally satisfied - that was his reasoning...

Carl's had a lot of time thinking on what he'd want a perfect relationship to be like - to be fair and both happy and pleased in it. He most certainly wouldn't want to put a lot of work into it and gain nothing out of it like some people have done when the world was at its normal state. He didn't want to let his father down, or have him feeling as if he was giving more than he was getting...

But, that couldn't be any further from what Rick was thinking... Everything he's felt in his life up to this point was nothing compared to Carl. Lori, nor even Shane in the past could compare to his still inexperienced boy but perhaps it wasn't just pleasure and lust? Rick loved Carl, yes but maybe even more than he admitted to himself...

Rick brought a hand through Carl's hair, taking hold of it and forcing the boy to look back up at him and again he kissed him. He couldn't help himself. Carl was addicting and everything about him was electrifying.

Carl was now used to the kisses and returned it with as much passion as he could muster as his hand continued to pump the man's erection the best he could manage.

He had a lot to learn, a long way to go yet but judging from Rick's moans, he wasn't doing so bad for giving his first hand job...

Rick could agree.

His body was tensing, his moans were becoming deeper, his grip in Carl's hair tightened and he could feel his release close. So close! He wanted it to come and at the same time, he wanted to prolong this feeling while it lasted.

No matter how hard he fought against himself and his body's need though, he would lose.

Rick broke the kiss between them, clenching his teeth, letting out a slight growl when he came finally.

Carl released his grip on the man's now flaccid member, bringing it up in front of his face, staring at the amount of semen dripping down his hand.

Without a word, Rick took hold of Carl's wrist, bringing his hand down to wipe it off on the sheet of the bed. Then he let go, in order to put everything back in its place and pull his pants up.

"So..." Carl started, unable to finish. Christ was he tired but, he did want to know what Rick thought of what just happened and if he was really as good as he hoped he had been.

Rick wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him in close, not leaving an inch between them. "You'll improve the more we do this... But considering that was your first go at it, you were better than most... Better than me even when I first attempted it." He chuckled, before placing a kiss to the teen's head.

Carl sighed softly, smiling lightly. Good.

"You better get some sleep precious, we've got work tomorrow." Rick said softly.

Carl nodded, cuddling against Rick. "Night."

"Goodnight..." Rick muttered, tightening his grip around the boy protectively as Carl started to drift off into slumber.

If nothing else, even if it costs Rick his life, he would protect this boy. That determination and will was stronger than ever now. Carl was no longer just a son, he was a lover and the bond was stronger. Carl was someone Rick could not afford to lose.

* * *

Decent reviews/comments always welcomed! I however will not tolerate insults to this or me though - as stated above. If you did not heed my warning, refrain yourself from all the rudeness you think of doing.


End file.
